Fraternization
by Tiara of Sapphires
Summary: The world was saved and things were going to go back to normal. Time to celebrate before things got too normal. PWP


**LOOK! IN THE SKY! IT'S A BIRD! IT'S A PLANE! NO, IT'S MORE SHAMELESS, DEPRAVED J'ONN/ALEX SMUT! (Is there a ship name for this or what? Or is it just Halex?)**

 **This is like…45 percent my fault and 65 percent mshgolightly's fault.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters, this is for my own personal enjoyment or whatever blah blah blah.**

 **-.-.-**

The world almost ended. The entire human race was almost destroyed. Kara almost died.

And Alex couldn't stop looking at him.

She still had a bit of a headache from Myriad's effects, but the knowledge that he was okay, that the world was okay, made it inconsequential.

Finally, she was able to get him alone.

"Back to business as usual?" Alex asked.

She hoped not. Now that they were both reinstated, they were back to the boss-subordinate relationship. And since one of his main reservations about their romantic relationship was their professional one, Alex didn't know if he was going to break things off now.

J'onn smiled, lacking any sadness or regret.

"In a sense, Agent Danvers. I think you have earned the day off."

Alex nodded, hope blooming in her chest.

"And you?"

His smile—she really loved that smile—grew a little more devious.

"My injury might merit my being able to leave early."

...

The ride back to Alex's apartment was a blur. She held his hand as he drove. He was warm and solid and _alive_ and it took everything Alex had to not cry with relief.

As soon as the door to her apartment closed, her fingers curled over the collar of his shirt, pulling him close

"Well, _Director J'onzz_ , shall we get to it?"

J'onn's eyes flashed with heat and he was immediately on her. Her back hit the wall and his mouth swallowed her gasp of shock.

Her hands found the buttons of his shirt. She wanted to feel him.

She touched, with her hands and lips. He was all warmth, a mixture of softness and muscle.

Alive, alive, _alive_.

She had been so worried, that he wasn't going to make it home, back to her.

He rocked his hips against her and she could feel his excitement through the layers of clothing. God, they were like two horny teenagers, grinding into each other with abandon.

"Can we at least get somewhere comfortable?" she whispered.

J'onn nipped at her bottom lip, clearly not happy with the interruption.

There would be time for him to fuck her against the front door.

Alex took his hand and led him further into her apartment. Her brain stalled as soon as they were in her living room.

 _Fuck it._

She turned around and kissed J'onn again, stroking her tongue against his.

She pushed his shoulders and he sat down in the armchair. The bedroom was too far away anyway. They could have some fun there later.

Now that she had him there, right where she wanted him, what could she do?

There were plenty of options. She thought about crawling into his lap and riding him, right then and there.

No, that wouldn't do.

She knelt between his spread legs, watching his face. He stared back, something like impatience creeping into his expression. Alex smiled, running her hands up and down his thighs, avoiding where he wanted her most.

"Alex-," came the warning.

She pressed against him for a brief moment, drawing a groan from the man. She undid his pants and released his erection from its confines.

He was warm, filling up as her hand closed around him, stroking once, twice, three times, gauging his reaction.

"As you were," he breathed, trying to keep up the act.

She leaned forward, pausing to breathe over the heated skin.

"Yes, sir," she murmured.

Her tongue ran up the length of him, root to tip. And finally she took him into her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks and bobbing her head.

J'onn exhaled, half in relief and half in pleasure.

She loved doing this. She loved doing this to him, for him.

He cupped her face and his thumb traced where her lips stretched around him. Alex's eyes flickered closed and she leaned a little into the touch.

His hand moved back to her hair and she got the message. Time to get to work.

She bobbed her head again, alternating between shallow and deep movements. Her hand gripped the base, working what she couldn't fit into her mouth.

This, this was good. The world narrowed until there was nothing but Alex and J'onn, nothing but warmth and arousal.

And, boy, was Alex aroused.

She needed something, anything. His hands in her hair and brushing her face was not enough. It only fanned the flames. Fingers fumbled with the clasp and zipper of her pants and dip in to find some relief.

Alex barely brushed over her center and she moaned, muffled around his skin. She was already wet and aching, ready for him. J'onn always made her like this. She could barely keep her hands off of him.

How they were going to remain professional at the DEO would be an obstacle.

She pressed a finger inside herself and J'onn's fingers tightened in her hair a little, pleasure edging close to pain.

"Don't touch yourself, Agent," he warned, sounding more breathless than stern.

She smirked, difficult to do with her mouth full. He was really getting into his role, wasn't he?

Reluctantly, she removed her hand from her cunt, stroking his thigh and the back of his knee instead. Alex knew she was going to get him back for that soon, so she settled with rubbing her thighs together, searching for that friction.

She wondered she could come, just from this, with his hands in her hair and her mouth around his length.

Alex doubled her efforts, both of her hands working him over now, moving further back to stroke his balls.

"Alex—I'm!" he gasped, tipping his hips into her mouth.

He was getting close. There was a trembling tension under her hands, coiled anticipation.

She bobbed her head faster, her fingers pressing into the places that made him arch and moan. She took him in as far as she could, almost choking. His hands tightened in her hair, not pulling or pushing, and Alex moaned in return.

"Alex!" J'onn shouted, pumping his hips as salty fluid streamed into her mouth.

She swallowed what she could and she could hear J'onn groan at the sight. Her heart was beating way too fast as she tried to catch her breath.

Alex stood, undressing with shaking fingers.

She could feel his gaze on her as she stripped down until she was bare before him. His eyes _raked_ over her form, adoring and greedy. He was still hard, looking thoroughly debauched. But she probably looked just as wrecked.

She straddled his thighs, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Am I going to be reprimanded, Director?" she breathed.

His hand splayed over her collarbone, his thumb and forefinger lightly squeezing around her throat. The feeling was dizzying in a way that Alex was going to have to revisit later.

He travelled down the length of her body, between her breasts and over her stomach. He alternated between the calloused pads of fingers and the faint scraping of fingernails, finally cupping between her legs. He drew a finger between her folds, shallow and teasing, gathering the wetness there.

"So wet for me."

He did it again, this time his thumb pressed over her clit. Alex bucked against him and whined when his hand moved back to join the other on her hips.

"Take a seat, Agent Danvers."

Alex cracked a smile at that. She was glad to have him.

"Yes, sir."

She reached down, lining him up between her legs. She rubbed the head between her folds, the feeling almost making her white out. Hissing through the stretch, she sank down until her hips were flush against his. She felt the shuttered breath from her lover as much as she heard it.

She swiveled her hips, punching out groans from the both of them. J'onn bucked upwards and Alex huffed a sigh.

"J'onn, wait."

Her fingers skimmed the edges of the gauze patch taped to his abdomen. Seeing the wound, what almost was, cut through the lust-filled haze for a moment.

"Let me do the work, okay?"

She didn't give him a chance to respond. She lifted off of him, to the point where he almost slipped out of her. And she pressed down again, hard.

She nuzzled against his face as she rode him, listening to his labored breathing puff against her ear.

While Alex technically had control over the situation, J'onn wasn't a passive player. His hips twitched, barely-there thrusts in counterpoint to hers. His hands and his mouth travelled over her skin, making her shiver despite the fact she felt like there was a wildfire burning just under the surface.

She leaned back a touch. The angle was just right and she tightened around him as pleasure sparked up her spine. She was rewarded with a moan by J'onn, something deep and throaty and primal that sent a shiver through her. His hands pressed bruises into her hips, immediately followed by a caress over the abused flesh.

That was fine for Alex. It was all fine. Let him mark her. She would wear the bruises and bites with pride.

He was here. He was alive. He was hers.

Her lips found his in a sloppy and desperate kiss.

It was good, so good. It was relief and connection, despite the little game they were playing. Yes, they were going to have to play it careful from now on. They were 'Director' and 'Agent' in their work. For all anyone else knew, there was little else between them.

If they could see them now. The second-in-command at the DEO, bouncing on her Director's cock like she was born to do it.

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her as she pushed down. Her hips collided with his with a slap and she could feel his arms tightened around her. It was a jarring break from the rhythm Alex had set, sending her mind careening back into the here and now.

"J'onn?" she groaned, suddenly unable to move from his lap.

She shifted her hips, trying to grind down against him. His arms kept her pinned down, his cock fully sheathed inside of her, hot and pulsing.

God, it was too much. If she pressed her hand to her pelvic bone, she would probably be able to feel him.

J'onn watched her, taking in the sight of her flushed face. His pupils were blown out in arousal and his breath puffed hot on her collarbone. Alex was pretty sure he wasn't reading her mind, but he didn't need telepathy to know that she needed him to move. Now.

"J'onn. Please," she whispered.

He moved his head and kissed her pulse point, gentle and sweet. His hips didn't move an inch but she could feel his heartbeat, how fast it was. It was clear his body didn't want him to stop. So why did he stop? Alex wanted to hit him.

"Please, what?" he asked as he pulled away to look at her, the breathlessness of his voice taking the edge from his words.

Was he expecting her to beg? Okay, now she _really_ wanted to hit him. Because she wasn't above begging and he knew it. Instead, Alex tightened around him and watched as his eyelids fluttered.

"J'onn," she breathed the words over his lips, barely brushing against them.

Her thighs were shaking now, every shift of her body drawing tiny bitten-off cries from her throat. J'onn was similarly affected, the muscles of his jaw jumping and twitching as he clenched his teeth. Her lips skimmed that curve of muscle and bone, finding the spot behind his ear. She nibbled and sucked, crying out when J'onn bucked up once into her.

"Fuck me."

His arms released their hold around her waist and skimmed the plane of her back. His arms braced against her back, his hands cupping her shoulders. He pulled her down as his hips thrust upward.

Alex arched with a yell, arms scrambling for a hold on something solid.

Skin slapped against skin as he took control, setting a hard and fast pace that had Alex seeing stars. His mouth trailed hot over her skin, both loving and possessing.

Alex wanted to scold him and tell him that _she_ was supposed to be the one doing all the work, but her protests were lost in a litany of cries and moans.

She tilted her hips, pressing down to meet him.

"J'onn! I—ah!" she cried out. It was too much, too good. She couldn't keep quiet if she wanted to, rutting like an animal against him

Her teeth found the juncture of his neck and shoulder, biting down hard enough that she could have drawn blood if he were human. His thumb pressed against her clit in response, rubbing small circles into the sensitive flesh.

"Mine," he hissed.

Alex nodded, barely able to keep her eyes open. He was becoming more unhinged, moving faster, fucking into her with a force that she was definitely going to feel in the morning.

"Yours."

His hand touched against her head, fingers contrastingly cool against her temple. Alex looked at him, a question in her eyes.

"Will you let me in?" he asked.

Alex nodded again. She couldn't refuse him. She could barely string together a coherent thought, everything muddled by _feeling_.

She moaned as his eyes glowed red. A reminder. He was a Martian, a thousand times stronger than she.

And she clenched around him when his mind touched hers, a wail tearing out of her throat.

It was indescribable. Heat and pleasure and joy and a love that they never spoke aloud, his and hers, swirling together.

It was a feedback loop, his pleasure, her pleasure, spiraling higher and higher, that had her bucking and writhing against him, almost sobbing. Too much, too much and she was so close.

"Come for me. Alex."

His hand passed over her clit, a tiny nudge against her mind, and she shattered, crying out his name.

J'onn's rhythm faltered as she clenched and fluttered around him. He thrust into her, once, twice, three times, muffling his shout against her lips.

His mind was still connected with hers, so his release triggered a second orgasm on the heels of the first, ecstasy that was almost painful wracking through her body. She keened as he pulsed inside of her, filling her up.

Alex slumped against him, shivering, drained, overstimulated. He embraced her now, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

His lips brushed over her cheek.

"Alex?"

There was genuine concern in his voice, as if he feared he hurt her in some way. She hummed, nuzzling his face. Not possible.

"Take me to bed," she murmured.

"Of course."

 **-.-.-.-**

 **-Jazz hands-**

 **SO. Thank you so much for reading! All feedback is much appreciated!**

 **And I will take requests (of the smut and non-smut varieties) for this ship. Just write in the comments or shoot me an ask/message on Tumblr at tiaraofreylos . tumblr . com (just remove the spaces)**

 **Cheers!**

 **~Tiara of Sapphires**


End file.
